iron_throne_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Catelyn Karstark
Catelyn, or Cat, Stark was originally born to Jocelyn Glover and Brandon Stark during the 12th Moon of 251AC. She was married to Lord Harrion Karstark in 265AC, for whom she bore four children before his demise. Appearance Catelyn has pale skin set against dark, brown hair. Her eyes are a cold grey. She usually appears very sombre in countenance, bar when she is at court, where she can seem positively charming when dealing with her peers. History Relationship with her Mother Catelyn's mother was her closest companion, and young Cat was taught by her everything a young lady could need; even passing on her own passion for hunting. At the age of seven, Jocelyn taught her daughter the different tricks to the sport; how to prepare an effective snare, to shoot an arrow straight to pierce a bird’s heart, and, most importantly, how to read the wilderness. It was said that, when the two Stark women stalked their prey, there was no escape. Her mother's death On the day that Catelyn Stark entered her ninth year, her mother had been in a long, excruciating labour for a day already, trying with all of her strength to bring her child into the world; young Cat’s new brother or sister. As night fell on Catelyn’s name day, her sister Lysara was born, and her mother departed this world. The entire household, servants and all, surrounded the bed in which Jocelyn Stark lay. The entire household, bar one. Young Catelyn sat outside in the house’s modest godswood, her feet bare upon the frozen ground. It had been a cold end to Autumn, and flecks of snow fell intermittently about her, while the sun shone its last, a terrible blaze of red and orange lighting the skies as Catelyn collapsed to the floor, hot tears streaking down red cheeks. She was found in the morning by the Maester, pale and shivering amongst the roots of the weirwood. Recovery and Grief Following her collapse, Catelyn spent a moon in her chamber. The content, laughing girl was changed for one of sombre-face and silence, with the young girl refusing to speak to any person before her. Her mother’s chamber was changed for the babe’s quarters, her father spent his days cooing over the child he believed his wife to have given her life for. Catelyn, however, never crossed its threshold. To Lysara, she was indifferent, choosing to spend her days in the forests, hunting in her mother’s memory, or in the court of Winterfell. The Aid of Lady Hornwood It was at Winterfell that Catelyn first met Lady Wulma Hornwood. The lady was kind, and looked upon the face of the troubled girl as she looked upon the faces of her own blood, seeing the tortured soul inside this young girl of thirteen. Taking her under her wing, she taught her the courtly ways of a true Lady; one that would walk the halls of the castle at Hornwood with grace and a smile, all the while concealing the torment that she fought inside of her. She worked hard to become the sort of woman that her mother would be proud of, whilst a part of her would always hate this world that took her from her. Love and Marriage Formerly of House Karstark, Lady Hornwood suggested Catelyn, now fourteen years old and of an age for marriage, match with her brother Harrion. Knowing her brother had already sired three bastards, and following the recent death of the previous Lord Karstark, Wulma hoped that a marriage to this young beauty might hold her brother’s wandering gaze enough for him to become a respectable Lord for Karhold. The attraction between the Catelyn and Harrion was instantaneous and powerful, and they were married but one moon after their introduction, with Catelyn falling pregnant soon afterwards. Catelyn was for him, and he was all hers in their rose-tinted world… until Harrion rode South, leaving a heavily pregnant Catelyn leading the Karstark household. The infidelities of Lord Harrion Two further bastards and Catelyn found herself disenchanted. She no longer cared for Harrion, choosing to preserve her heart for her own family: her children and House Karstark. While her husband roamed the lands of Westeros searching for more beds to warm, she took it upon herself to be the matriarch of the House, setting up her own circle of covert informants in order to ensure that she knew exactly what was being said in all corners of Karhold. If her husband could not lead, then she would have to. The Matriarch Catelyn Karstark settled into this role well, finding she had a natural gift for leading the people of Karhold. The House was prospering, and she took great pride in knowing that it was by her hand. Now, the Lady Catelyn Karstark must lead her House as Regent, her husband’s only trueborn male heirs too young. Recent Events Family Members Family Tree * Leonora Karstark, her daughter (15) * Alysanne Karstark, her daughter (14) * Rodrik Karstark, her son, twin of Theodan (7) * Theodan Karstark, her son, twin of Rodrik (7) The bastards * Cayn Snow (20) * Edric Snow (18) * Berena Snow (17) * Serena Flowers (14) * Alerie Storm (13) * Quentyn Flowers (10) * Armond Snow (1) Household * Maester Domeric (65) * Ser Dickon Overton, Master-at-Arms (35) Category:The North Category:Places in the North Category:House Karstark Category:House Stark Category:Catelyn Stark